code_lyoko_reinforcementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Amano
Mira Amano is another Semi protagonist in Code Lyoko Reinforcements. She is the 7th Character to appear in the show as a Lyoko Warrior. Mira is pronounced (Mee-RuH). Mira's an 18-year-old Senior who attended Lycee in late Fall. She had been friends with a girl named Alyssa and that is where she met the gang as Sky and Tyler Introduce themselves, beginning one of the best-known lines said in the show "Did you just assume my gender," Mira speaking to Tyler as he calls her dude. Mira seems to have already known some of the gang back in middle school. Confirmed in Season 4 when a flashback of Phee and Mira's backstory, Phee was soon to be deemed homeless and depressed till she met Mira and the two hit it off as becoming closer till she was raped and moved back to Japan. Her close friends seem to be mostly Summer Benton and TylerMcCyrus. Her Significate other is Phee Celeste. Mira's first appearance debuts in Season 3's first episode premier as staring at the end of the episode. Season 3 Episode 2 is where her first Lyoko Outfit came through. Mira's outfit is based off her favorite Japanese Anime show Sword art online. Mira's weapons of choice are also Sword art online material as she has a Katana and Super speed. Mira is also shown to have creativity powers, meaning she can create, build and move an object when she concentrates hard. Mira's backstory is pretty blatant and we don't really see her parents at all during the course of the show, just mentionings. Mira's attitude is mostly hostile towards new people and people that get on her nerves. Most specifically Tyler McCyrus since he too makes fun of her most times. Mira's first appearance in Season 3 was quiet and she was just deemed to be another character at the time. Season 4 her story was revealed and confirmed as to why she acts hostile to new people. Season 5 her attitude becomes more Jealous and angry at Tyler and Sky mostly of the ridiculous amount of powers Sky is able to obtain and Tyler for getting on her nerves even more. Mira's last name "Amano" comes from the shows creator favorite anime called "Future Diary" as one of the protagonists last name is "Amano" Mira seems to not have too much of a meaning in the story at least not till we see her again in Season 6 and is expected to return in the 6th Season and to be given a proper Character Arc. Mira is played by IIOtakuChanII Who auditioned for the role of a new OC back in 2017 for season 3's premiere. The show's creator has also confirmed that out of all the characters in the show Mira is his personal Favorite. Overall, Mira is dubbed to be the most iconic lovable character in the show since Season 3's air. One of the Canceled season 6 plots, Mira was deemed to suppose to have her own movie called "Reinforcements Innocent" which was revealed to Mira Tyler and Sky being grown adults living in London going through the adult life-changing experience. Show co-Creator Anxonic confirmes the idea was pretty quickly abandoned.